Oath of the Heroic Demon (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of the Heroic Demon The Oath of the Heroic Demon is an oath that a paladin takes, where they bind their service to an otherworldly creature-a patron-and use the abilities granted upon them to smite the unworthy. Sometimes called black knights, demonblades, or palalocks, paladins of this oath are not typically seen in the best light. Their helmets or coats of arms are typically adorned with images of their patrons, such as tentacles, eyes, or demons. Tenets of the Heroic Demon Paladins who take this oath, and serve a patron, may have differing tenets depending on their patron, but they are typically similar to the following. Service. '''Your patron has granted you your magic, you will serve them as thanks. '''Offering. '''Your patron desires offerings. Whatever it might be, you shall give some to them. '''Gratitude. '''Those who forget to thank those that give them power tend to lose it. You will not make that mistake. '''Oath Spells You choose a Warlock Otherworldly Patron, and you gain the spells for it at 3rd, 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th levels. This patron reflects some of your other abilities, as well. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Pact Blade. '''As an action, you can imbue one weapon that you are holding with your patron's energy, using your Channel Divinity. For 1 minute, you add your Charisma modifier to attack rolls made with that weapon (min +1). The weapon also counts as a spellcasting focus for the duration. If the weapon is not already magical, it becomes magical for the duration. You can end this effect on your turn as part of any other action. If you are no longer holding or carrying this weapon, or if you fall unconscious, this effect ends. '''Pact Shield. '''As a bonus action, you can beseech your patron, to shield you. For 1 minute, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Charisma modifier (min +1). These refresh at the start of each of your turns. The effect ends if you choose to (no action required), or if you are reduced to 0 hit points. '''Aura of Patronage Starting at 7th level, you and friendly creatures within 10 ft. of you gain resistance to the damage type most prominent of your patron. This is decided by which damage type their spells add the most of. If there is no damage type to decide this, your GM picks the type, instead. At 18th level, the range for this increases to 30 feet. Eldritch Invocations Additionally at 7th level, you gain a single Eldritch Invocation of your choice, from the warlock class. You gain additional invocations at 15th and 20th levels. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the invocations you know and replace it with another invocation that you could learn at that level. Pact Boon Beginning at 15th level, you gain a single pact boon from the warlock class, of your choice. Otherworldly Intervention At 20th level, the pact with your patron is solid enough for them to give you their ultimate power. You gain the 14th level feature of your warlock patron. Category:Hall of Shame